


That wasn't what I planned

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused Adrien Agreste, Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Minor Violence, No swearing for once, Song references, no beta we die like men, no fighting, shakira (shakira)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette has finally moved on from Adrien. One day at patrol, she gets the courage to finally tell Chat how she feels, but things do quite go to plan.





	That wasn't what I planned

**Author's Note:**

> No fighting....

Marinette smiled. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Chat How I feel." 

Tikki frowned. "I'm not so sure that that is a good idea."

"I'm going to do it tonight. We have patrol together. And Paris at night is so romantic."

Tikki snorted, "sure, when its not overcome with crime and disease."

"Oh shush. Its the city of love."

"-but there have been so many Akuma that trick him like that-"

"I'm going to tell him that I love him."

"He might not believe it."

"We really are soulmates."

"Yes, but your sudden attitude change is suspicious, don't you think?"

Marinette smiled, ignoring Tikki's worries. "And once I've gotten the truth out, ill kiss him."

"That seems like you might be taking it too fast."

"He's Chat Noir. I'm like 85% of his impulse control." Marinette shrugged. "I think it'll be okay."

"Once again, I don't like this plan."

"Shhh. Stop worrying. I've got it under control."

Tikki raised an eyebrow, or she would've, if she had eyebrows. Instead, she settled for a passive aggressive sigh. "Well, if it's what you think is best..."

"It is." Marinette raised a fist in the air, "Tikki, Spots on!" As the transformation sequence occurred, Tikki disapproving shook her head one last time, before they merged into Ladybug.

....

Ladybug sat on the Eiffel Tower, waiting for her partner. For once, she had arrived before he did. 

She looked at the rose in her hands, wondering exactly what she should say. 

"I have to tell him how I feel. I love him." She mumbled into the wind. 

The wind didn't respond. 

A janitor that was sweeping the upper deck of the tower did respond however, "You just admit your feelings. I know he loves you back."

"Thanks." Ladybug smiled. "I didn't realize anyone else was up here."

"Most people don't notice me."

"Well, I'm not most people." She stood up. "Hi, I'm Ladybug."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for keeping Paris safe."

"Thanks for keeping the tower clean."

A laugh sounded from behind Ladybug. "That's a lot of thanks."

Ladybug whirled around. "Chat! I have something to tell you." 

He placed a finger on her lips. "No need. I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" She blinked. "But I thought-"

"Ladybug, I love you." He smiled. "And I think part of me will always love you. We are soulmates, truly, we belong together forever. But maybe you're right. Maybe we are platonic soulmates. We have a strong, unbreakable bond."

"Oh?"

"Ladybug, I care about you very much. Even though I want to date you, I don't want to ruin our friendship." He got down on one knee. "That's why, I'm asking you to-"

"Yes!" She cried, "I will marry you!"

"Wait what?" He blinked. "Did you head what I said? Wait! Did you say you'd marry me?"

"I stopped listening after you said we were soulmates. Is that not what you were asking?"

"No?"

"Oh. Continue I guess." 

He gave her a weird look. "I hope you will do me the honor of-"

"Yes!"

He grimaced. "I didn't even finish."

"Sorry. I got excited."

He frowned. "I was wondering if you would be my best friend." He pulled out a yellow rose.

"Yes of course-" Ladybug choked, "-did you just best friend?"

"Of course! I care about you more than anyone." 

Somewhere in Paris, Nino Lahiffe woke up with a weird urge to call Adrien and make sure that his best bro status was intact. However, Nino was chill and ignored it. Instead he went back to sleep.

Ladybug laughed. "Best friends?"

"I'd settle for good friends."

"You've got to be kidding me." She groaned. "And I had it all planned out."

"Wait. You were going to say something, right?"

"I was."

"What was it."

"Well, now I'm embarrassed to say."

"I'm intrigued."

"This is awkward." Ladybug blushed, and handed him a red rose.

"You don't mean-"

"but I was wondering if maybe we could go on that ice cream date."

"What?"

"Chat. I love you. I think a little part of me always has. And I always will."

"What about the other boy?"

"Adrien Agreste? I've moved on. Hes a very good friend, but he's not my partner."

"This is like a dream come true."

"I'm glad you feel the same way."

"Its so good."

"I love you." She leaned in to kiss him. 

He stepped back. "Too good."

"What?"

"I know an Akuma when I see one... or kiss one."

"I swear I'm Ladybug." 

"Prove it."

"Uhh. Lucky charm?" A pair of earrings fell from the sky. 

"How do I know you're Ladybug?"

"Because I am?"

"Then tell me something only Ladybug would know?"

"Uhh, you pretend that you don't like water to keep your whole Cat thing consistent, but actually you love to swim."

"Ooh. You're good." He squinted. "Maybe you could be real."

"I am." She kissed him.

Chat Noir instinctively punched her in the face, and screamed, "Akuma!

"Ouch." She groaned. "What was that-"

He pushed her. "Ladybug has never kissed me without being under the influence of an akuma."

"Are you okay kitty?"

"No! Clearly something is wrong with you."

"What if I just love you?"

"Ladybug told me once that if she tried to kiss me, it's not real."

"But I am." She tried to sit up.

"Doubtful." He pinned her to the ground. "Tell me what you did with Ladybug."

"Make me." She smirked. "I am Ladybug. I have nothing to hide." Her earrings beeped, "okay, except for that."

"Then I guess we will just have to wait."

"But I can't let you know my identity."

"If you aren't Ladybug, it doesn't matter."

"But I am."

"Ladybug would never ask me to date her."

"Ladybug did though. I thought you trusted me." 

"I trust Ladybug. Not everyone that looks like her."

"This is real."

"No. It's not. I have to break out of this animal's spell."

Her earrings beeped faster. "Don't look."

"Why would I-" he looked at her, as the magic wore away. "Marinette?"

She blushed. "Surprise?" 

He scrambled off of her. "I'm sorry I punched you."

"You should be."

"And that I doubted you."

That's fair. There have been a lot of Akuma."

"And I'm sorry I didn't do this before. " he kissed her back. 

This time, she pinned him to the ground. "How do I know that you are real?"

"Claws in." 

"Adrien?" 

"That's me."

She punched him. "Akuma!"

Plagg started laughing. "This kid is real."

"Oh my god. I just punched Adrien Agreste."

"Its fine, I accidentally hit you."

"I'm a terrible person."

"No you aren't."

"You two need to talk." Tikki, fill of wisdom, finally spoke up. "No fighting."

Plagg, full of cheese, smirked.

Marinette tilted her head. "What?"

Adrien yelled "No!" And reached a hand for the cat-like god. "Dong you dare-"

Tikki raised a hand, paw thing. "No fighting."

Plagg merely winked. He had the audacity to wink at Adrien. "Shakira, (Shakira)." 

Marinette got off of Adrien. "Okay that's definitely the real Plagg.

Adrien sat up. "I can't believe it's you."

Marinette facepalmed. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you're Ladybug."

"I was in love with you all along."

"You were? But that other boy-"

"Adrien was the other boy all along."

"You don't mean that-"

"I do. The only reason I rejected Chat Noir was because I love Adrien." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"AkumA!" He punched her again.

"What the hell kitty?" She hit him back.

"I had to make sure it was you." He yelped.

"And the best way to do that was to punch me?"

"It was instinct."

"But I'm not an akuma-"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"No fighting." 

"Shakira,(shakira)." 

Adrien made eye contact with Marinette.

She nodded, and wiggled her hips. They refused to lie.

He winked back at her.

Together, they took a breath, glaring at Plagg- 

"Shut up Plagg." Tikki sighed. 

"Shakira, (Shakira)." Plagg said softly.

Ladybug laughed. "This is definitely not how I planned to reveal my love or my identity."

**Author's Note:**

> Shakira (shakira)
> 
> Okay maybe my childhood love of hips don't lie is a problem. 
> 
> Also like, whenever anyone says, "no fighting," I have to say "shakira (shakira)" it's instinct now, and it happens with any phrase that sounds close.  
Yesterday, I was babysitting and the two year old bit the ten year old. The ten year old almost cried and said "no biting."
> 
> And, I responded, "shakira, (shakira)"
> 
> Its also happened with "stop writing," "nice lighting," "very frightening," and "it's lightning."  
I may have a problem. 
> 
> No fighting
> 
> Shakira (shakira)


End file.
